Home For The Holidays
by You Are Love
Summary: A One Shot for Not a Ghost 3's Christmas Competition.


**Howdy Strangers! Remember me? Well, I have been thinking about this one shot for quite a while and when I saw Not a Ghost 3's Christmas competition, it made me want to stop procrastinating and just do it! While this is a stand-alone one shot, it technically can be seen as a second installment to my previous one shot, "Up on the Roof." You do not need to read that one to understand this one though. I just think it might be fun and a nice way to get a few more reviews. LOL**

 **Happy Holidays to all!**

"Excellent, Christine." Erik slowly opened his eyes, as if he were savoring the last remaining vibrations that came from Christine's glorious note. "It appears as if you have made up for any loss time of not having our lessons."

She smiled shyly. She had missed their lessons desperately and despite some hesitation, the minute she had returned to his tutelage, her soul became alive again.

"Thank you, Maestro…. I mean Erik." It was still new to not to call him angel but she did like the way his name sounded on her lips. He was a real, live person. Just what she had wished for a few months ago. "However, the bridge…"

Erik waved his hand. "That was my fault. We have been working so hard on the last verse that I hadn't really been paying attention to that. We shall remedy that at our next lesson."

Her eyes went to the large grandfather clock. "Is it that time already?"

"I know. I never feels long enough does it?"

She didn't know what to say but saw him shake his head.

"I mean, that the time goes by too quickly, not that there's not enough time for you to practice, I mean…."

She giggled as she hid her blush. She never saw him at a loss for words before. "It's alright, Erik. I knew what you meant."

He smiled. "I'll accompany you up now, unless you'd like some tea?"

"I would like some very much but I have another engagement to get to."

"And you best not be late, eh?"

"Someone very wise told me never to be late. It's disrespectful."

Erik mentally cursed his insistence on good manners. He knew she was running off to meet the Vicomte. Nothing had truly changed. She still saw him as a hideous freak. Good enough to teach her, maybe be her friend but that's where the relationship ended.

"Well then, let's keep you polite, Mademoiselle." He was about to extend his arm when he stopped. "I suppose I should say, Merry Christmas?"

She looked at him oddly. "Erik, it's two days till Christmas. I'll see you tomorrow won't I?"

This time it was Erik that looked at her oddly. "But aren't you leaving tomorrow after rehearsal to spend the holidays with the Vicomte?"

Her brow arched up. "Where did you hear that? You weren't eavesdropping were you?" She tried to sound angry but deep down, she was only curious.

"I swear it!" He jumped back. "I meant everything I told you on the roof. I am doing my best to atone. Besides, who needs to resort to eavesdropping when that ballet rat, Jamie was practically screaming it up and down the hallways all week?" Erik mimicked her voice, which caused Christine to burst out laughing.

"How did you do that? You sound just like her!"

He merely shrugged. "Just an old trick I learned working in the fairgrounds."

"I'd like to hear about that sometime."

"You're changing the subject, Christine."

She sighed. "I was invited but Jamie assumed I was going. I never said I was."

Erik looked dumbfounded. "But why wouldn't you go? You are still seeing him…. Aren't you?" The last part was said more like a whisper."

"I don't fit in there. I always feel out of place and Raoul is so particular about appearances. I have nothing to wear that would make me stand out less than I already do."

"My dear girl, you stand out because you are radiant and charming and beautiful inside and out. They don't deserve to have you as a guest. It is not the other way around."

"Erik, the other night my hair ribbon came undone and Raoul insisted that I excuse myself so I could fix it at once before anyone else saw."

"He did what?" Erik shook his head. "He had a chance to…." He stopped himself from finishing his thoughts out loud. _He had a chance to run his fingers through your mountain of curls and he insisted on covered it up? What a buffoon._ "He had a chance to be with you and he found a reason to have you leave his presence? He isn't quite bright, is he?"

Christine looked away. "It's just how he was raised and his family is the same way."

"You don't need a dress to fit in. You would outshine the sun."

"Erik…."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but you know I have a fondness for pretty things." He winked and felt his heart soar when she lowered her head to conceal a blush.

"Thank you for your kind words. They do mean a great deal."

"So you will go?" He hoped she wouldn't but he knew he couldn't stop her, not if she really wanted to be with the Vicomte. _It's for the best. If it wasn't that boy, it would have been someone else. Be grateful she at least still resides near you._

"Even if I could get by the weekend, the Christmas Eve ball requires a formal gown. I could never afford one."

Erik was silent for a moment but then extend his arm. "Then let's get you upstairs, so you are not late for your…. Engagement nor late for your lesson with me tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry excused the girls early for the holidays and the ballet rats wet running and scattering about. Meg and Christine were changing, as the others all said their goodbyes.

"Christine, I am going to miss you desperately! I know I don't compete with a Vicomte but you are more than welcomed to come over for Christmas Eve. Mama asked me if you were coming but I told her you were already occupied."

"Meg, I told you I wasn't going."

Meg crossed her arms over her chest. "I know I said I wanted you to come over but even I wouldn't spend Christmas Eve with me, if I could spend it with Raoul de Chagny!"

"Ha Ha. Will it just be the two of you for Christmas?"

"I think so. I don't know. Mama says that every year she invites an out of town friend to come but he never does."

"An out of town, friend?"

Meg nodded. "I keep hoping it's someone to sweep Mama off her feet and not some old fart she is trying to set me up with."

Christine laughed. "Meg, how you talk."

"And remind me why you don't want to go with Raoul?"

She opened her closet. "I told you, I have nothing to….."

"To what?" Meg walked over and saw the magnificent gown hanging by itself in the closet. "My Lord….. When did you get that? How?" She then looked at her quickly. "Did you steal the Opera Ghost's salary for the month?"

Christine couldn't speak. Her hands went up to touch the dress. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life. Finally she looked up at Meg. "How did….."

"I bet Raoul had it brought up! I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He looked so mad last night after he left her. I'm glad he did the right thing. See, he wants you to go."

Christine saw a small note pinned to the inside sleeve. "It must be his note."

"Read it, Please!"

 _Now there will be no doubt you will outshine the sun on Christmas Eve. Enjoy, E._

"Christine, don't keep it to yourself. What did Raoul write?"

"I…. I have to go. I have a lesson."

"But you will miss the tra….."

Before Meg could finish her sentence, Christine was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was trying his best to concentrate but no matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking of Christine and how she was on her way to de Chagny's estate. He closed the book in frustration. "Damn it to hell!" He stood up from his chair and was going to try and pound notes on the piano to stop his mind from wandering and his heart from wishing, when he suddenly sensed an intruder.

 _Why didn't the alarm go off?_

He hurried towards the entrance and stopped in his tracked when he saw Christine before him.

"How did you get here? Are you insane? What if my traps had…..."

"Erik, I know the way. I watched you many times. You once told me to be careful, so I memorized the danger areas."

"You….." He was so confused he didn't know what to think, let alone say.

"I came to thank you. No one has ever given me something so beautiful and acted so unselfishly."

He tried to compose himself. "It was my very great pleasure. You liked it?"

"Very much but I can't accept it."

"Why the devil not?"

"Erik, I can't wear your dress and then go to Raoul's estate."

"You need not tell him. Say it was from Madame Giry or you borrowed it from the Opera House. You said you wanted to go and I offered you the means to do so. What more do you want?"

What did she want? She told herself she didn't want to go because she wouldn't fit in but the truth was, Christmas was about being with people you love and want to be with. She didn't want to be with Raoul. Did she have the courage to admit who she did want to be with?

"I… I want to know where you will be spending the holiday."

He looked at her as if she had two heads. "I beg your pardon?"

"No one should be alone on Christmas and if you wish for me to go to some gala, I have a right to know where you will be."

"I'll be here, in my home." He said flatly.

"Erik, surely you must have somewhere to go."

He felt vulnerable and he didn't like it. "Tea?"

"Yes, please." She smiled.

He returned a few minutes later and offered her a cup. He then watched her pour unearthly amounts of sugar in her cup. She in turn gasped when she saw him drink it without as much as a teaspoon of sugar. How different they were and yet not so different after all.

"Erik, are you really spending the holiday alone?"

"I should be able to do as I wish, no?"

"Is that what you truly wish?"

He sat down and then stood up again. "I can never have what I truly wish but every year Madame Giry invites me."

"Madame….." She had suspected, he was the out of town friend.

"But you don't go?"

"No." He said as he sat back down. He then looked at her and sighed. "Years ago, I did before Annie was married. When her husband died I resumed my visits, for Megan was just a baby but when she got older, it proved too difficult."

"And yet she continue to invite you?"

He nodded. "I have another mask. A flesh one. It needs work but I can wear it for an hour, two at the most without too much discomfort. She says to come and she will tell Megan I am a friend from out of town. As if anyone would believe it."

"Is that why you won't go? You're afraid of what Meg will think?"

"Christmas is for families and feeling safe in their homes. I don't belong there."

"Yet you are so sure I belong at the Vicomte's estate. Do you truly think he is my family? My home?"

"That is for you to decide, sweet Christine."

The clock struck and Erik picked up the empty tea cups. "You best go. You can still make the last train."

She hesitated but then she got up and took his hand and kissed it. "Merry Christmas, Erik."

He was frozen. _Her lips touched my hand….._

"Don't spend Christmas, alone. You deserve a home for the holidays."

She left as Erik kept his back towards her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine, I still can't believe you stayed here for Christmas. I mean I love having you here but look around you, this is not a grand ball and I am not a dashing Vicomte."

"No Meg, but you are my best friend and you and Madame are my family. Christmas is a time for families and tonight, I feel right at home."

"Shame you didn't wear your ball gown." Meg teased.

Madame Giry placed the goose on the table. "Now girls, come and sit. We will be eating in just a moment."

"Yes, Mama."

"It smells wonderful, Madame."

 _Knock, Knock_

"Who could that be?" Meg asked.

Madame Giry looked at the door. "Could it be?" She ran to open it.

Meg looked at Christine with wide eyes. "He came?! The mysterious out of town friend?"

Christine suddenly smiled. "Be gentle with him. He's probably nervous."

"Huh?"

"Girls, we have a special guest for dinner." Madame Giry entered the dining room, with Erik close behind her. "I'd like you to meet Monsieur Dexter. He is a dear friend."

"Hello." Meg giggled.

Erik nodded but when he saw Christine he looked over in shock at Madame Giry.

"Erik, this is a friend of ours, Christine Daae."

"Hello, Monsieur Dexter. It is good to meet you. Please, come sit by me."


End file.
